


[授权翻译]Soulmate Countdown 真爱倒计时

by fayescar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author's First Work In This Fandom, Her/His First Fanfic Also, Incest, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, She/he kinda know where this going, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, Weechesters, Work In Progress, but not really
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>汤不热的梗。（含电影TiMER的设定）<br/>当一个人出生的时候手腕上会有他们遇见灵魂伴侣的时间倒计时。Dean Winchester出生的时候，他的是四年三个月又八天。Sam出生的时候只有几分钟，但John和Mary都没留意。<br/>四年三个月又八天。这就是发生了什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soulmate Countdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012831) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 译者：很短，感觉作者已经坑了很久了_(:з」∠)_心塞

Mary记得Dean出生那天的每一个小小细节。对，她怎么会忘？这是她生命里最美好的时光之一。但有一个细节她从没有认真思考过。

“看那倒计时，Mary。”  
她看着她小宝贝的细手腕，上面的倒数是四年三个月又八天。

“嘿，看啊。”她说，“他的灵魂伴侣会是他的童年伙伴。”

当时她应该对这更留心的。

 

当Sam出生的时候他身上的倒计时显示的是只有几分钟，但他的父母并没有注意到。Mary平静了一点以后医生给外面的探望者打开了门，Dean冲了进来。

“我马上回来。”医生留下这句话后匆匆离开。Dean来到床前，同时温切斯特一家听见两声咔哒。

“那是什么声音？”Mary问。John没有回答而只是看着Sam的手腕。“John，怎么了？”

“Mary，他的倒计时已经清零了。”

Mary抓起Sam的手腕看着那0：0：0：0。

“可是还没人进来过！”Mary说。

“可能它坏了。”Joan认为。

“这不可能，我从没听说倒计时不准，为什么——”Mary突然倒吸了口气，拽过Dean的手腕。那上面也清零了。

“Dean，亲爱的，这是什么时候停的？”

“我在外面等时它还走着。”Dean耸耸肩，不在意地说。

John和Mary睁大了眼互相瞪着，然后看见他们的孩子亲吻了那小婴儿的额头。


	2. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam和Dean搬进了Bobby家。

Sam 6   
Dean 10

“Dean，妖怪是真的吗？”Sam双眼睁得大大的仰视着Dean。Dean看着他，眨了眨眼然后说，

“爸不会说谎的，Sam。”他自信地说，“它们当然是真的。”显然它们并不是，Dean很早以前就弄懂了，在他的第一次“狩猎”的时候他看见John对着空气又用刀刺又开枪打。还有一次，Dean看见他烧了个墓，当墓主的女朋友在一边尖叫着让他停下的时候。Dean讨厌那样。

 

Sam 10   
Dean 14

“小伙子们，你们要跟我待在一起。”Bobby说，“你们可以住在你们俩住过的那两间房间里。”

“但我们已经和你待在一起了？”Sam困惑地说。

“这是次永久的，你们不会再见到John了。”

Sam一阵风似的刮回他的房间里。

 

 

Sam 14   
Dean 18

向Sam解释说John向他说谎了、事实上John疯了、以及那些怪物并不是真的这些是Dean做过的最难的事。但他必须这么做，他不能再假装失忆了，当他们搬去和Bobby住的时候。  
他们在John不在身边的那些时间里长大了。现在他们有一年没有和John说过话了，但这也是他们都意见一致的地方。现在他们在学校过着普通生活，尽管还是掩盖着什么。  
John告诉过他们两人的倒计时一开始就被清零了，是他们出生起就是这样的。但这事不能让别人知道。他们兄弟不仅可能被排斥，更可能引起其他一片人的恐慌——倒计时坏了？还发生在两个人身上了？那绝对会变成世界末日。所以在学校他们保持低调。他们有一些朋友，但并不会成为热门话题；他们过得不错，但并不富有；他们偶尔才在课堂举手。他们唯二被注意到的地方是Sam出色的学业，还有Dean英俊的外表。  
后一点最近几年才被注意到，在Dean开始挑女孩约会的时候。Sam13岁时曾有一次抓到Dean和女孩摆出了暧昧的姿势，他觉得有点碍眼，但这也是正常的，对吧？


End file.
